


Welcome Home

by fanfiction_dumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonding, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Surprises, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: The Karasuno volleyball team have a small new years party, and there's a surprise from a certain couple.(Set in 2024, the third years are 28, the second years are 27 and the first years are 26)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Sawamura Daichi, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Welcome Home

'Ryuu, please I can carry it by myself.'

'But Kiyo-'

Kiyoko then added, 'Besides, it's not like I'm dangerously ill.'

Tanaka smiled and said, 'Alright, alright.'

It was the beginning of the new year, and the whole Karasuno team were having a small party at Tanaka and Kiyoko's house.

In the front yard, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were talking about the selected players for the Japanese team for the 2024 Paris Olympics.

'Do you think that Oikawa san is going to be selected for the Argentina team again??' Kageyama asked. 'Most likely, besides, I don't think he would miss a chance to see Iwaizumi san. I don't see a reason why he wouldn't be practically praying to get selected.' Tsukishima replied.

Yamaguchi laughed and said, 'How about you two?' Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, 'Well, we've already started training, it's tough, but we're used to it by now I guess.'

Tsukishima frowned and said, 'I heard Tsutate san, Heiwajima san, and Sokolov san weren't selected this year?

'Yeah, most of the players born from 1985-1990 weren't reselected this year.' Kageyama answered.

'Hyakuzawa and Inobusaki had to decline the selection, Inobusaki recently got engaged remember? And Hyakuzawa's grandmother was diagnosed with leukemia late last year.' Hinata added sadly.

'Oi, you guys are still talking about volleyball? Spend some time with your old team will you?' A familiar voice cut in from behind the quartet.

'Sorry Noya san, we'll be right over!' Yamaguchi chuckled, as they all walked back into the house.

The group walked over to Yachi, who was chatting away happily with Asahi and the other third years. They also spotted Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita sipping drinks on the other side of the room.

'Hey you four! Over here!' Sugawara said, waving them over, and everyone grouped together soon after that.

'So anything exciting that's happened to you guys?' Daichi asked

Asahi raised his hand and said, 'If everything works out smoothly, I might open an actual boutique by the end of August this year.'

'Are you serious? That's amazing!' Tanaka exclaimed. 'Congratulations Asahi san!' Yachi chipped in.

Asahi blushed furiously and mumbled a quiet 'Thank you.'

Everyone kept on giving words of praise until Nishinoya interrupted. 'Well, we all know Kageyama and Hinata are playing in the Olympics again.'

Yachi nodded and replied, 'Oh er, well, I started dating someone!'

'That's great Hitoka chan! What's the name of the lucky boy? Kiyoko laughed

Yachi stammered a bit before replying with, 'I-its a g-girl..'

Hinata suddenly yelled, 'THAT'S SO COOL! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED GIRLS YACHI!!'

'HINATA BOKE, YOU'LL DESTROY OUR EARS!'

Yachi laughed a bit and then said, 'I really hope you guys don't mind, and her name's Kairi Sugimoto, she's from Tokyo and she used to go to Nohebi. We met in college but I don't think I've ever introduced her to you guys.'

'Of course we don't mind! Oh and please show us a picture!' Kinoshita replied.

Yachi took out her phone a tapped on her her screen, a few seconds later she showed the team a picture of a girl with brown-red hair and deep blue eyes, standing next to Yachi. In the picture the two of them were laughing into the camera, both in their graduation robes.

'Whoa! She looks really pretty!' Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima gave him a scandalized look before Yamaguchi replied with a 'Sorry Tsukki!'

'Well, my turn then. I'm being promoted to vice principal in the new academic year!' Sugawara said.

Rounds of congratulations were shared, before Daichi told everyone that he had also received a promotion at work. Apparently, each Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita had started dating someone recently. Nishinoya told everyone that he would be participating in a international fishing competition in early summer later in the year.

Yamaguchi’s cousin had recently gotten engaged and he was to be the best man. Tsukishima told everyone about stupid things Koganegawa had done throughout the year along with Kyoutani constantly screaming at him. That resulted with nearly everyone in the room falling apart in laughter.

‘Well, what about our lovely couple now, hm?’ Ennoshita asked, gesturing towards Kiyoko and Tanaka.

The two looked at each other and grinned before Kiyoko slowly said, ‘Well, we have a surprise for you all.’

They then walked out of the living room and shortly returned with a small box.

‘What could possibly fit in there?’ Yachi asked.

Tanaka gave the box to Daichi. ‘Captain? Will you do the honors?’

Daichi nodded and opened the box to reveal a small piece of blue and white plastic with two red stripes in the middle.

The room went into shocked silence before Yachi exclaimed , ‘Oh my goodness. OH MY GOODNESS! KIYOKO SENPAI! TANAKA SENPAI! OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!’

The whole room erupted into various versions of congratulatory sentences. Yachi was squealing, Sugawara, Asahi, and Yamaguchi were starting to cry. Hinata and Nishinoya were jumping around in excitement. Daichi and Kageyama were sitting on the couch with shocked happy smiles on their faces. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima and Narita had walked over to Kiyoko, congratulating her.

‘RYUU YOUR GOING TO BE A DAD OH MY GOD!’ Nishinoya screamed.

‘How many weeks in?’ Sugawara asked, still sobbing ‘Twelve.’ Tanaka answered proudly.

Asahi half laughed half cried and said, ‘So is that why your wearing such a large dress Kiyoko?’ Kiyoko smiled and said, ‘Yes, I wanted to hide the bump. It’s not so visible yet but if I wore my usual clothing I would definitely give it away.’

‘The gender! What’s the gender of the baby?’ Narita cut in. ‘Well, we’re expecting a baby girl in six to seven months. Her name will be Akari.’ Tanaka replied.

‘Who will be the godparents?’ Yamaguchi asked.

‘We really hope you guys won’t mind our decision. We thought about this really hard, but we’ve come to the decision to make Daichi our baby’s godfather and Amanai san will be her godmother.’ Kiyoko answered.

Then she looked at Yachi and added, ‘Hitoka chan I’m really sorry if this disappoints you, we really did consider you but-‘

‘No, no Kiyoko senpai! I’m happy for you and I don’t care about who you chose to be the godmother as long as the baby is happy!’ Yachi quickly replied.

‘M-me?’ Daichi suddenly said, cutting the heartfelt moment.

‘Of course Daichi san! If you hadn’t recruited Kiyo as the manager of the team in first year we would have never met! This is all thanks to you!’ Tanaka said excitedly.

Daichi slowly smiled and hugged Tanaka and Kiyoko.

Tsukishima then asked, 'Does Kanoka san know about this?' Tanaka nodded. 'We met up with her last week, she's already agreed!'

'HEY RYUU PROMISE ME I'LL BE THE GODFATHER OF YOUR SECOND CHILD!' Nishinoya yelled.

Kiyoko chuckled and said 'We'll consider it Noya.'

'Noya, you're terrible with children, so there's no chance they'll choose you.' Ennoshita teased.

'CHIKARA!'

Sugawara walked over to Kiyoko and rubbed her belly. 'Welcome home Akari Tanaka.' He said softly.


End file.
